.The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall administration of the POI. Our Specific Aims of the Core is to ensure that: 1) the research teams function efficiently using administrative, fiscal and scientific review procedures; 2) the investigators are adherent to all pertinent regulatory practices and guidelines and adhere to the highest ethical standards in conducting their research; 3)the POI investigators communicate effectively with each other, with the broader scientific and clinical communities, and other collaborators, as well as with the program sponsor, NIH. The Administrative Core coordinates the administrative, fiscal, regulatory and organizational aspects of our herpes simplex virus (HSV) research program to support the activities of the Scientific Leadership Group. Personnel in this Core will facilitate scientific communication among the clinical and laboratory sites of the projects and the investigators and staff involved in the scientific and core projects. They will prepare, oversee and maintain the IRB applications for all projects and cores; will provide fixed support services to each of the Projects and Cores; and will supervise the transport of specimens both locally and internationally to the laboratories involved in the projects. These activities involve scientific and administrative staff and facilities of the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center in Seattle, WA, and the Kenyatta National Hospital in Kenya. Administrative staff members in the Program bridge these institutions and have ample experience coordinating international studies. The Administrafive Core will also facilitate meetings within the POI as well as coordinate input from the Local and External Advisory ^ Committees.